2nd Street
Second Street runs from the Waterfront in Downtown Paradise to Park Vale in Harbor Town. Globally, 2nd Street stretches on an East-to-West axis. Geographically, 2nd Street can be seen as the central road of Downtown Paradise. Events Below are the single-player events that start on 2nd Street. Shortcuts All shortcuts involving 2nd Street listed from East to West. '' Ultimately, see Palm Bay Heights for information on landmarks featured in this district.'' Angus Wharf *When traveling Eastbound on 2nd Street after the Webster Avenue intersection, head into oncoming traffic and veer left in front of Paradise Trust Bank's building to cut the junction. Taking the shortcut will point you Northbound on Angus Wharf. The same operation can be applied when traveling Southbound on Angus Wharf. I-88 & Webster Avenue *''Note: there are 4 I-88 access ramps on the 2nd Street & Webster Avenue intersection.'' Root Avenue *When traveling Westbound on 2nd Street, you can access the Downtown Park through its South-East entry. Going straight down this path will lead you to the Root Avenue & 3rd Street intersection, leaving you to freely choose your heading, which is either Eastbound on 3rd, or Northbound on Root. *When traveling Westbound on 2nd Street, you can access the construction site on your left (south) side of the road by cutting the oncoming intersection which points you Southbound on Root. The reverse operation can be applied when traveling Northbound on Root. *When traveling Eastbound on 2nd Street, there is a small gap between a wall and an El Train track support pillar. This shortcut is only large enough for one car to pass, thus extremely dangerous to take and remains only an option for expert drivers around. It is actually recommended to drift around the corner, which will earn you boost along the way. Taking this shortcut helps you turn Northbound on Root Avenue. *When traveling Eastbound on 2nd Street, you can access the Downtown Park through its South-West entry. Going straight down this path will lead you to the Glancey Avenue & 3rd Street intersection, leaving you to freely choose your next heading, which is either Northbound on Glancey, or Eastbound on 3rd. Ultimately, you can take another shortcut right in front of the Park's North-East entry, which goes through a construction site and leadings you to the 4th Street & Webster Avenue intersection. *When traveling Eastbound on 2nd Street, you can veer right into S Sheri's shopping mall, and then cut the junction corner and head Southbound onto Root Avenue. Your second option is to go up the stairway to your right inside the building and drop onto the El Train Station tracks. Fry Avenue *When traveling Westbound on 2nd Street, once you see the Urban Ocean Liner, go to its left (south) side immediately, and make a hard left into the PCPD Headquarters car park,. This will take you under the HQ, effectively cutting the intersection's corner and pointing you Southbound on Fry. The reverse operation can be carried out when traveling Northbound on Fry. *This Shortcut doesn't exactly lead you to Fry Avenue, but instead Paradise Square which Fry Avenue intersects. When traveling Westbound on Fry Avenue, when you see the Ocean Liner, turn right to the North side of the Ocean Liner, and head for the Parking Lot entrance with a Billboard at the top. You will drive through the building, cutting most of the intersection, however you will exit perpendicularly on Franke Avenue. You can veer left to carry on Fry or turn right after Hamilton's Department Store to continue on 3rd Street. *Billboard: When traveling Westbound into oncoming traffic (south of the Urban Ocean Liner) there is a ramp after the Fry Avenue intersection leading you to a Billboard. Hamilton Avenue *When going Eastbound on 2nd Street, cut the corner through Disco's car park, which is situated behind the building on your left. Big Surf Railroad *Between the Hamilton Avenue & Lambert Parkway intersections, you will drive on a portion of the Street which is above the Railroad, hard left or right to drop onto the tracks. Ultimately, to keep control of your vehicle, there is an access ramp on the South side of 2nd Street and on the East side of the railroad. Hubbard Avenue *Once you are past the Lambert Parkway intersection, stick to the right side of the road and there will be a shortcut cutting the bend. (this shortcut also features a ramp) The shortcut leads to another one straight ahead, use caution as this shortcut directs you to Hubbard Avenue, only Southbound. If you need to go Northbound on Hubbard, after the first shortcut stay on 2nd Street. Instinctively you will want to stay on the right side of the road and effectively there is a shortcut on that side cutting the corner and pointing you Northbound on Hubbard Avenue. Gameplay Strategies Not much can be said about 2nd Street. There are no super jumps or split ramps along the road, and very few actual ramps or even billboards. The street virtually has nothing for a driver in a stunt run. 2nd Street is more of a passage way in this event, easily veering into more worthwhile locations to pull off stunts and points. In a race, 2nd Street can be dangerous because of the Urban Ocean Liner, and also because of traffic, which is tight and dense. It can be troublesome for the more inexperienced players. Better drivers will not admit any difficulties even though it is quite a tough road on the whole. Like with all other Downtown Paradise's roads, caution is advised. See Also *1st Street *Harber Street